The selective use of fiber reinforced composite materials to replace metals can result in significant performance benefits. These benefits arise from the exceptional combination of high stiffness, high strength and low density that characterize fiber reinforced composite materials and from the ability to tailor the properties of a particular composite article to fit the demands for the particular application.
The use of composites has expanded rapidly, particularly within the aerospace and automotive industries. As an example, fan bypass vanes made out of continuous or long fiber composite materials are in use on several turbine engines.
There is a continuing need for technology development relating to airfoil construction, assembly and method. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and nonobvious way.